Sept Secondes
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: "j'ai encore le choix, je peux encore vivre. En fait, j'ai exactement sept secondes pour choisir mais c'est inutile. Je le sais. Mon choix est déjà fait ; entre lui et moi, ça toujours été lui. Et une éternité ne changerait jamais ça "...


Résumé :

Au fond, sept secondes, c'est rien ou presque. On ne les voit pas passer et même si on les voyait, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien nous faire ?

Mais, pour moi, ce soir, ces sept secondes, elles sont bien plus importantes que plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures ou plusieurs jours.

Car ces sept secondes, elles concluent toute ma vie. Elles seront le point final.

Pourtant, j'ai encore le choix, je peux encore vivre. En fait, j'ai exactement sept secondes pour choisir mais c'est inutile. Je le sais. Mon choix est déjà fait entre lui et moi, ça toujours été lui. Et on pourrait me donner toutes les secondes dont on peut disposer que ça ne changerait jamais rien à cela.

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes :D_

**Sept secondes pour choisir Vivre ou Mourir**

J'entends son cri rauque, celui que je devine, avec un désespoir qui m'étouffe, être son dernier. Je préfère ignorer le bruit sourd que fait son corps en s'effondrant au sol car sinon, je le sais, je e pourrait résister comme je le fait à l'envie de venir le prendre une ultime fois dans mes bras, même si son corps n'est plus qu'un cadavre, immobile et froid à jamais. La rage, l'horreur et la tristesse me frigorifient le cœur, me bloque la respiration et me donne la nausée mais je ne dois pas succomber à ma douleur. Même si James est mort, mon enfant est toujours dans son berceau à dormir, plus vivant que n'importe qui.

Alors, je referme violement la porte, par pur instinct. Un instinct bien bête et inutile car je sais qu'il faudra plus qu'une porte pour freiner Voldemort. Et je ne pense pas connaitre le moindre sort qui puisse ne pas être annulé par lui. Mais bien que je me sente déjà à moitié morte, mon instinct de survie persiste à essayer de me garder en vie. S'il savait comme la vie a perdu de sa saveur depuis ce cri que James a poussé. S'il savait comme j'ai déjà envie de partir le rejoindre. Mais il reste Harry. Il mérite bien toutes les peines, toutes les douleurs et tous les cris que je peux subir.

J'accoure vers ce berceau et mes pas précipités lui font ouvrir ses yeux. Ils ressemblent tant aux miens. Le même vert émeraude. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont plus beaux et envoutants sur son magnifique visage qui resplendit déjà par les traits de son père… La douleur se repend une nouvelle fois dans mon cœur à la pensée de mon défunt mari et une larme franchit les barrières de mes paupières.

Harry me fixe, muet et immobile. Il n'a ni l'air de vouloir pleurer, ni l'air de vouloir crier. Il se contente de me regarder, simplement. J'aurais aimé le prendre dans mes bras mais je sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Dans son berceau, il est plus en sécurité, moins visible que dans mes bras. C'est une logique et une remarque stupide car il est évident que Voldemort le trouvera qu'il soit au creux de mes bras ou dans son berceau mais… je n'arrive plus tellement à réfléchir. Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

**_Je t'aime Harry et tout va bien se passer, **murmurais-je en lui caressant la joue.

Je mens mais, et alors ? J'ai envie que mes dernières paroles à mon fils soient douces et rassurantes. Et puis, même si je suis sûre qu'il sera un enfant puis un homme très intelligent, je doute qu'il comprenne un seul mot. A part son prénom, peut-être. Oh et « Je t'aime », aussi, on le lui a dit tant de fois, James et moi.

C'est alors que les marches se mirent à grincer, sous la pression de pas pourtant lents, légers et volatils. Des pas que j'aurais voulu à des années lumières de ma maison et de ma famille, des pas qui ont brisé ma vie… des pas qui me glacèrent le sang.

Je lance un dernier regard et sourire tremblant à Harry qui ne m'a pas quittée des yeux. Et je me retourne, en face de la porte qui, je le sais bien, ne va pas tarder à s'ouvrir sur mon plus grand cauchemar. Mais il n'est pas pressé, il prend son temps et j'attends. Après tout, que puis-je faire d'autre ? Essayer de m'enfuir ? Pour quoi faire ? S'il nous a retrouvés ici alors qu'on avait lancé le sort de _Fidelitas_, il nous retrouvera partout.

D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas. Ou plutôt, je ne _veux_ pas comprendre. Car je connais les effets de _Fidelitas_, je connais la protection infaillible et parfaite qu'elle promet à ceux qui l'utilisent. J'ai fait tellement de recherches, je me suis tant documentée. Je sais très bien comment Voldemort nous a retrouvés. On nous a trahis. On nous a mentis. On nous a poignardés dans le dos. Mais, au fond, je n'en ai rien à faire, je ne veux même pas savoir de qui il s'agit. Tout ce que je sais, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que ça ne peut être ni Rémus, ni Sirius, ni Peter. Les seuls amis qui ne nous n'ayons jamais eu. Ceux-là même qui nous ont protégés et soutenus dés qu'ils ont su que nous pouvions être condamnés par cette prophétie. Il y avait aussi, bien sûr, Franck et Alice, et Albus Dumbledore.

Je laisse mes pensées là où elles ne me serviront jamais plus et regarde la poignée de la porte tourner. Et avec la même lenteur cruelle, elle s'ouvrit, laissant un murmure à peine audible me donner des frissons. Alors, je le vis, dans toute sa hauteur et sa suffisance. Je vis son teint pâle et ses grands yeux de serpent. Je vis son sourire sadique et ses longues mains, l'une d'elles tenant sa baguette. Aussi beau qu'inhumain, il me donna la nausée. Je l'avais déjà vu, je lui avais même fait face, mais il ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi terrifiant qu'à cet instant.

**_Madame Potter…, **me salue-t-il en baissant avec ironie sa tête.

Une voix doucereuse, basse, qui murmurait plus qu'elle parlait. Je préfère garder le silence. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire contre lui. J'eus l'idée vaine et stupide de sortir ma baguette, soufflée par mon côté Griffondor, mais je balayai cette idée immédiatement. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. James est mort en essayant de lui faire face. J'ai encore une chance de sauver Harry.

**_Pas Harry, je vous en prie, **suppliais-je.

Je suis au courant de l'inexistence de pitié dans son cœur mais… enfin, certains disent qu'il n'a pas de cœur, mais c'est impossible. Tout homme a un cœur, non ? Peut-être que si je le supplie, pleure et me mets à genoux, il acceptera de laisser Harry en vie, de se contenter de la mort de James et de la mienne.

**_Ecarte-toi et je t'épargnerai, **dit-il.

**_Je vous en prie… il n'a qu'un an, **insistais-je en sentant une seconde larme couler.

**_Ecarte-toi, **répète-t-il, en souriant toujours.

Je n'ai jamais autant détesté un sourire. Comment pouvait-il sourire alors qu'il allait tuer un enfant ? Un enfant qui n'avait rien fait de mal, à part de naître, dormir et pleurer. Un enfant qui avait donné un nouvel éclat à ma vie.

J'allais le supplier à nouveau quand une voix infâme et sournoise m'implora de m'écarter. Mais cette voix n'était plus celle de Voldemort. Non, cette voix résonnait dans ma tête. Elle me montrait une vie et un futur merveilleux que je ne pourrais avoir qu'en cessant de lutter pour sauver Harry. Elle me montrait l'issue et une porte qui s'ouvrirait sur un nouveau départ. Elle me susurrait que je ne pourrais jamais sauver Harry, que je perdais mon temps et mes chances de survie. Elle me disait que je n'étais pas condamnée, que je pouvais encore renoncer et vivre. Elle me disait que j'avais toujours eu peur de la mort et que je ne voulais pas mourir. « Harry est une cause perdue, Lil's. N'écoute pas sa respiration, écoute ton envie de vivre qui te souffle de t'écarter. Tu es bien trop faible pour pouvoir empêcher Voldemort de le tuer. Abandonne, tu peux encore vivre ! », me chuchotait-elle.

Alors, mon esprit pratique me donna sept secondes pour trancher entre vivre et mourir. Pourquoi sept secondes, précisément ? Aucune idée. Enfin, plutôt si. Sept parce que c'était le chiffre préféré de James. J'avais toujours trouvé l'idée d'avoir un chiffre fétiche, ridicule et immature. Mais, aujourd'hui, peut-être que ce chiffre me portera chance.

**_A chaque fois que je dois choisir un chiffre, je choisis le sept. Pour une date, un tirage au sort ou quoique ce soit d'autre. C'est mon chiffre porte-bonheur depuis que je t'aime, en fait. Sept, comme les sept années que je vivrai avec toi, à Poudlard, **m'avait avoué James, un jour qu'on choisissait la date pour notre mariage.

J'avais trouvé cette logique idiote. Après tout, on avait passé bien plus que sept années ensemble. Mais, il avait précisé :

**_A l'époque, souviens-toi, Lily. Tu me détestais. J'osais à peine espérer un avenir avec toi. **

Alors, voilà, aujourd'hui, je choisis aussi le sept.

_Un..._

Alors, je pense à ma famille. A mon père, à ma mère et à ma sœur. Je revois les regards aimants et doux de mes parents. Je réentends leurs paroles rassurantes qui m'ont consolée tant de fois. Toutes les années passées à leurs côtés, entourée de leur amour. Celles-ci qui ont été parsemées de centaines de merveilleux souvenirs. Quoique j'entreprenne, ils ont toujours été derrière moi à m'aider et à m'encourager. Je ne veux pas les abandonner, pas les laisser dans ce monde. J'imagine déjà leurs pleurs à l'annonce de ma mort et leurs visages en deuil quand ils seront debout devant ma tombe, à regretter leur fille. Déjà que je ne les ai pas vu depuis une éternité. Depuis cette prophétie. Pour ne pas les mettre en danger.

Ensuite, mes pensées s'envolent vers ma sœur. Ma seule sœur, Pétunia, âgée de trois ans de plus que moi. Notre relation est assez tendue et spéciale, à vrai dire. Si je veux être parfaitement honnête, je dois dire qu'elle me porte une haine farouche et sincère. J'aimerais dire que c'est réciproque car rien n'est plus douloureux d'être détesté par une personne qu'on aime mais, malheureusement, je ne ferais que mentir. J'aime Pétunia autant qu'on puisse aimer une sœur et ce, malgré les sentiments peu élogieux qu'elle porte à mon égard.

La raison de cette haine est assez simple, en fait. La jalousie et surement un peu de dégoût. Au départ, il n'y avait aucun malaise entre nous deux mais quand j'ai reçu cette lettre qui déclarait clairement que j'étais une sorcière, alors tout a changé. On s'est vu séparées par un précipice. Elle ne nous trouvait plus aucun point commun, j'étais un monstre, disait-elle. Pourtant, je l'ai surprise à essayer de convaincre un hibou perché sur un arbre de porter une lettre. Plus tard, j'ai su que c'était une lettre qu'elle écrivait à McGonnagall pour lui demander si elle pouvait, elle aussi, aller à Poudlard. Et là, j'ai compris. Pour elle, comme pour moi quand j'étais petite, la magie était un rêve. Elle rendait tout bien plus beau et transformait notre réalité de petite fille tellement plus originale et colorée. On n'avait qu'à nous parler de baguette magique et de fée pour que notre imagination s'envole dans des contrées surnaturelles et que nos regards s'illuminent. Elle avait juste voulu vivre avec moi mon rêve mais c'était impossible. Alors, elle a nourrit sa jalousie en me haïssant. Et d'un certain côté, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je m'imagine, moi, à sa place, isolée mais voyant ma sœur s'apprêtant à rejoindre des sorciers pour apprendre ce qui allait surement rendre sa vie merveilleuse et digne des contes de fées.

Mais, maintenant, mon enfance est loin et la magie n'est plus un rêve mais un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui a tué l'homme que j'aimais et qui s'apprête à recommencer avec mon fils.

…_Deux…_

Un clignement de cils et je pense à toute autre chose. A mes années à Poudlard, surement les plus pétillantes et semées d'évènements tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Enfin, pour la petite fille que j'ai été, une petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Une insulte qui a marqué le côté sombre de ces années et qui m'a apprit le racisme et l'étroitesse d'esprit des humains. Celle qui m'a fait bien vite déchanter. Celle qui m'a donnée envie de me surpasser lors des cours et d'entasser les Optimales. Celle qui m'a, à l'inverse de l'effet escompté, faite marcher la tête haute, sûre de mes opinions et de mon origine.

J'ai connu l'absence amère de ma famille que je n'avais jamais quittée et à qui j'écrivais autant que je le pouvais, surtout durant ma première année.

Mais j'aurais tort de ne penser qu'aux mauvais souvenirs car, en comparaison, les bons souvenirs sont des milliers. Je me rappelle de mon sentiment de béatitude en découvrant le monde magique et les créatures qu'on pouvait y rencontrer. Je me rappelle des après-midi dans le parc, au bord du lac, assise dans le parc avec mes amies. Je me rappelle des longs couloirs décorés de tableaux et d'armures, des longs escaliers capricieux, des banquets lors des premiers jours de cours, des fêtes clandestines dans notre salle commune quand Griffondor remportait un match et que j'avais si longtemps critiquées. Je me rappelle du regard clair et pétillant que portait le si prestigieux directeur, Albus Dumbledore, sur ses élèves, bons ou mauvais, intelligent ou bêtes, Serpentard ou Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Griffondor. Il devait certainement être le seul à n'avoir jamais tenu compte des différences et des apparences. Le seul à ne favoriser personne, à offrir des sourires comme des fleurs. Il avait toujours été comme mon modèle et mon idole durant mes années scolaires, tandis que mes camarades portaient un culte à un joueur de Quidditch ou à un chanteur, ou encore aux Maraudeurs…

_Trois…_

Les Maraudeurs. Quatre garçons de Griffondor qui étaient inséparables. Facétieux, prétentieux et insolents ils semblaient collectionner les défauts. Ils m'insupportaient et m'inspiraient le mépris. J'étais bien la seule qui ne les admirait pas. Si j'avais su qu'ils deviendraient ma famille, j'aurais économisé ma voix et mes regards noirs.

Le premier à remonter dans mon estime avait été Rémus Lupin. Un jeune homme sage et modeste, plutôt sérieux. Pourtant, il participait à chaque mauvais coup que ses trois amis inventaient, ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point. Je le considérais comme un hypocrite, une personne à la double facette. Finalement, je ne m'étais pas vraiment trompée mais pas au sens que je donnais à ce terme _double facette. _Il avait son jardin secret, son côté sombre et qu'il aurait certainement voulu inconnu de tous. Pourtant, je voulais toujours tout savoir. Un sacré défaut, d'après beaucoup, mais moi, j'en étais fière. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que Rémus était un loup-garou et allait s'enfermer dans la Cabane Hurlante les nuits de pleine-lune. Alors, je suis allée lui parler et, voyant que j'étais au courant, il m'a raconté sa vie, de sa naissance à ce jour. Je lui ai tout pardonné et on est devenu amis. Une amitié qui fut encore plus forte l'année suivante, lorsqu'on fut préfets, tous les deux.

Le second fut Peter Pettigrow. Un jeune homme pas très séduisant, au regard fuyant et qui se voulait plutôt discret. Je trouvais qu'il se cachait derrière ses amis pour pouvoir prendre de la hauteur et du prestige. Je le prenais pour un parasite, un intéressé, alors je l'ai méprisé. Mais, j'ai appris à le connaître alors que Slughorn nous avait mis tous les deux pour une confection de potion. Pendant les deux heures que la préparation a duré, j'ai remarqué sa maladresse maladive, sa nullité affligeante en cette matière et ses maigres excuses rapidement bafouillées quand il renversait un ingrédient. Mais j'ai aussi noté sa volonté remarquable d'aider en dépit de ses compétences réduites et ses sourires heureux quand il réussissait quelque chose. Il m'a attendrie et j'ai regretté mon jugement sévère et injuste. J'ai eu honte. Il n'était pas parfait mais avait ce quelque chose qui le rendait adorable même si peu étaient les personnes qui le remarquaient.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Sirius Black. Il était beau. Outrageusement beau, en fait. _Trop _beau. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il le savait parfaitement et en abusait. Il changeait de petite amie comme de chemise, jetant l'ancienne comme on l'aurait fait avec un parchemin usagé. Son humeur changeante et jamais satisfaite me donnait la nausée. Ses sourires charmeurs et suffisants, c'étaient encore pire. Il arpentait les couloirs, tel un roi qui a tout et n'a aucun regard à porter aux personnes bassement humaines. Mais, un jour que je critiquais peut-être un peu trop méchamment Sirius, Rémus s'énerva et me raconta tout. J'avais écouté le récit des séances de tortures que Sirius avait subies par ses parents, les horreurs que sa famille lui avait crachées au visage avec haine et dégout et j'ai appris qu'il avait fugué, allant se réfugier chez James Potter. J'en avais eu les larmes aux yeux et n'avais pas réussi à dormir cette nuit-là. Je comprenais maintenant son comportement haineux avec les Serpentard qu'il comparait avec sa famille, même si ce n'était pas juste, c'était presque normal. Je comprenais son comportement honteux avec les filles qu'il comparait surement à sa mère, même si je ne pouvais pas le lui pardonner entièrement, je lui portais un nouveau regard.

En dernier, ce fut James Potter…

_Quatre…_

James Potter était le fils d'un auror riche et réputé dans le monde sorcier. On narrait ses exploits et sa bravoure dans les journaux, et les vies qu'il sauvait étaient listées dans leurs pages. Alors, ce ne fut guère étonnant qu'il fut envoyé à Griffondor, maison des courageux. Dés le premier jour, James avait porté un regard assuré à Poudlard et à ceux qui y résidaient. Sa tête avait toujours été bien haute quand il traversait les couloirs en compagnie de ses trois amis. Il avait toujours été en tête de file mais aussi en tête de liste de ceux que je méprisais, voir détestais.

Surtout à cause de son arrogance ahurissant mais pas seulement. Il aimait jeter des sorts aux Serpentard… _privilégiant _Severus Rogue, mon ami d'enfance. Severus avait été mon voisin et il m'avait prévenue que j'étais une sorcière, ce que j'avais pris pour un jeu d'enfant. Et à Poudlard, on continuait à passer du temps ensemble, bien que nos sangs n'aient pas la même valeur et que nos maison soient ennemies. Alors, j'avais haï James de s'en prendre à Severus. Ce qui ne fit que s'empirer en cinquième-année quand James commença à me demander de sortir avec lui. J'avais été perplexe et énervée, j'étais persuadée qu'il se foutait de moi. Après tout, on s'était tout le temps détesté. Ce fut alors une longue série de râteaux et de claques. Pourtant, il continuait, inlassable.

Un jour pourtant ma haine chancela. C'était dans le parc et James et Sirius avaient encore attaqué Severus qui s'était retrouvé suspendu en l'air par la cheville, la tête en bas. Comme d'habitude, j'étais intervenue, m'interposant entre les Maraudeurs et mon ami mais ça avait tourné d'une façon que je n'avais jamais crue possible. Severus m'avait insultée de Sang-de-bourbe. Je m'étais sentie trahie. Ce n'était pas que l'insulte me blessait. Oh non, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne me faisait plus rien, se contentant de glisser sur moi comme la pluie. Me mouillant mais n'atteignant pas mon cœur. C'était que ce fut lui, Severus Rogue, mon meilleur ami depuis tellement longtemps, une éternité, que je protégeais autant que je le pouvais et dont j'avais pleine confiance. Lui, qui m'insulte.

James avait semblé encore plus en colère que moi. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'on m'insulte mais j'étais tellement furieuse que je lui avais rejeté la faute et avait déversé ma rancœur sur lui. Mais, sans que je m'en rende compte, mon cœur n'avait pas apprécié les mots durs que je lui avais crachés.

Mais ma haine s'était réellement brisée, un soir dont j'ai un peu honte aujourd'hui. J'avais des doutes depuis un bon bout de temps, en fait, et j'en perdais le sommeil. Il fallait que je sache. J'avais remarqué que les lendemains de pleine lune, Rémus n'était pas le seul à n'être pas au top de sa forme. Ses trois amis étaient fatigués et leurs yeux étaient cernés. Quand on leur demandait pourquoi ils étaient aussi crevés, on avait comme réponse « Depuis quand les Maraudeurs dorment la nuit ? » ou « Pré-au-Lard est toujours ouvert ». Des phrases prononcées avec légèreté et espièglerie mais je n'y croyais pas. La coïncidence était trop grande. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je redoutais mais j'étais persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose, un énième secret que les Maraudeurs conservaient. Alors une veille de pleine lune, je m'étais glissée dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs et était allée me cacher dans l'armoire de Peter. Je me rappelle encore de la discussion que j'avais entendue, mot pour mot :

**_Patmol, viens te coucher, nom d'un troll ! **avait ragé Rémus.

**_Mais j'ai un rencart avec Stella…**

**_Reporte à la semaine prochaine. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir ! Si jamais, t'es crevé, demain soir…, **avait fait remarqué Rémus.

**_Lunard, laisse. C'est pas la première fois qu'on se couche tard une veille de pleine-lune, **avait contré James en riant.

Rémus avait poussé un soupir las.

**_Et si je vous blesse ? Vous prenez tout avec légèreté mais si je vous blesse gravement, je ne pourrais plus vivre normalement ! **

**_Relax, Mumus ! T'sais bien qu'on est invincible… bon, à part Queudver que j'ai parfois envie de dévorer, **avait plaisanté Sirius en mimant des grognements.

Peter et James avait explosé de rire.

**_Ce sont pas les chiens qui mangent les rats, Patmol, mais les chats ! **avait corrigé Peter.

**_Si ce n'est que ça qui te gêne, t'en fais pas, mon vieux. On invitera McGo demain soir… j'suis sûre qu'elle raffole des petits rats dodus ! **s'était moqué James en faisant exploser le dortoir en éclats de rire.

Sirius était sorti rejoindre Stella et ses amis avaient discuté et plaisanté une petite heure avant de se coucher et j'avais quitté la pièce discrètement, bouleversée. Je n'étais pas idiote, j'avais compris de quoi il en retournait. Rémus qui s'était plaint de l'irresponsabilité de ses amis qu'il pourrait gravement blesser Sirius qui disait vouloir manger Peter ce rapport entre chien et chat mais surtout avec Mac Gonnagall qui, et tout le monde le savait, était un animagus déclaré, un chat. Et puis, ces surnoms qu'ils se donnaient. Lunard, comme Lune Queudver, surement comme la queue d'un rat Patmol, je devinais que ça avait un rapport avec les coussinets d'un chien Cornedrue, surnom de James que j'avais à maintes fois reprises entendu, dont je ne voyais pas encore le rapport. En tout cas, je savais maintenant qu'ils étaient des animagi non-déclarés et ça ne me rassura pas. Et s'ils se faisaient prendre ? Et s'ils se blessaient ? Car Rémus avait raison, c'était dangereux. Et s'ils… mourraient ? Et bizarrement, celui auquel je pensais le plus… c'était celui que je croyais détester.

_Cinq…_

Depuis ce jour, je me forçais à refuser quand il me demandait d'être sa petite amie. Et plus il insistait, plus je me montrais méchante mais en fait, je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas contre lui que je me battais mais contre moi et mon _foutu _cœur. Orgueilleuse, je ne voulais pas m'avouer que j'étais tombée amoureuse du grand et arrogant James Potter, celui que j'avais tant de fois rabroué, giflé et insulté. Je devais garder mes yeux bien droit devant moi, au risque qu'ils glissent sans que je ne le demande vers lui. Je devais détourner le regard quand je croisais la vision de lui embrassant une de ses conquêtes d'une semaine, pour ne pas que je craque et aille donner une baffe à cette présomptueuse qui osait essayer de s'approprier _mon _James. C'est à cette époque que j'ai découvert combien je pouvais être possessive et jalouse mais aussi combien j'avais une retenue remarquable et un don inné pour la comédie et la dissimulation. Surement mon petit côté Serpentard.

Mais un mois plus tard, j'ai bel et bien craqué. A la question devenue banale au fil du temps, j'ai répondu « oui » sans pouvoir me retenir. C'était le matin, j'avais mal dormi et j'étais fatiguée alors quand James est venu s'assoir près de moi comme certaines fois, me demandant de devenir sa petite-amie, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même et, maintenant, je me dis que c'est surement la meilleure perte de contrôle qui m'est arrivée. Un peu plus tard, Alice m'a corrigée quand je disais que je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit oui :

**_C'est pas toi qu'a dit oui, ma vieille, mais c'est ton cœur. Et je peux te dire que ça a fait du bien à pas mal de monde de l'entendre ! Quant à James, je n'en parle même pas, il chante et danse depuis ce matin… on aimerait bien des boules-quies, d'ailleurs… **

Le lendemain, on est allé à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ensemble et on a parlé toute la journée. Et le surlendemain, on s'embrassait. Quant à la suite…

_Six…_

Après qu'on ait quitté Poudlard, tout s'était enchaîné. On aurait dit que le temps s'accélérait et que le calendrier n'était plus un compte mais un décompte. Une sorte de compte à rebours. Tout le monde redoutait le lendemain et remerciait Merlin en se couchant, toujours vivant. Paranoïa, inquiétude, insomnie, désespoir la routine de la guerre.

On voyait, chaque matin, le gros nuage noir s'approcher, poussé par un vent démoniaque. Certains prévoyaient la tempête, en essayant de s'en préserver, d'autre voulaient l'éviter à tout prix, quitte à y perdre la vie Les aurors, entre autre.

James et moi n'avions jamais été très patients. On ne voulait pas être passifs et inutiles, on pensait que chacun avait son rôle à jouer dans la guerre si on voulait en sortir gagnant et vivant. Alors, on a passé un concours pour devenir aurors. J'oubliais mon rêve d'être médicomage. Et nous avons gagné ce concours.

On a acheté une petite maison et on a habité ensemble. On s'est marié dans une église isolée avec le moins de monde possible. On ne voulait pas risquer que notre mariage soit le théâtre d'un attentat commis par les mangemorts, mettant en danger les invités.

Cependant, au départ, la guerre ne nous touchait pas tellement. On voyait ses dégâts et, en bons aurors, on faisait tout pour les éviter. On se battait contre des Mangemorts, volait au secours de personnes en danger et réparait certains dommages le mieux qu'on le pouvait. Et parfois, il fallait bien avouer qu'on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose on arrivait mais il était trop tard, alors on se contentait de nettoyer les lieux et de pleurer les morts.

Puis, vint le moment où il a bien fallu qu'on se retrouve face à ce monstre qu'on prétendait humain. Et, part trois fois consécutives, on lui a échappé. James criait même haut et fort qu'on avait beau dire que le Lord Voldemort était une menace terrible et un être invulnérable, lui et moi lui avions résisté. Mais j'ai bien peur que la quatrième confrontation nous soit à tous fatale…

… _Sept._

Mais je suis tombée enceinte. L'inquiétude a alors gagné mon cœur et celui de mon mari. Je ne voulais pas impliquer l'enfant qui allait être le notre. J'aurai pu avorter mais… j'avais toujours voulu avoir un bébé. Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Il faut dire que la réaction de James quand j'ai abordé le sujet a été assez radicale. Il m'a répliqué que ce n'était pas parce que la guerre rendait l'avenir obscur qu'il fallait oublier tout projet futur il voulait être papa et ce n'était certainement pas « un répugnant serpent » qui allait l'en empêcher. Alors, j'ai cédé et je me suis réjouie à la pensée de l'arrivée prochaine d'un enfant.

Les mois s'écoulèrent doucement et il arriva un temps où il fallut bien que je cesse de travailler pour me reposer, en attendant l'accouchement. Et le pire arriva, bien sûr cette prophétie, mon pire cauchemar. Mon enfer, la meurtrière de l'homme que j'aime et que j'aimerai aussi longtemps que mon cœur pourra battre et aimer.

Après que j'ai mis au monde Harry, on s'est réfugié dans cette petite maison, protégée par le sort de _Fidelitas. _On se risquait encore à sourire et à rire, car après tout, on était toujours vivants, non ? Alors, les mois se sont succédé dans un bonheur plus qu'existant mais qu'on savait bien fragile.

Au fil des jours, Harry découvrait le monde tandis qu'on essayait d'oublier ce gros nuage noir qui voulait le recouvrir. Ses deux grands yeux observaient tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée et son rire d'enfant retentissait de plus en plus souvent.

Mais la vie ne pouvait être aussi belle, n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions en guerre. Personne ne peut être heureux, pendant une guerre. Alors, comme si la guerre extérieure n'était pas suffisante, une autre explosa, à l'intérieur de ce que je croyais invulnérable au sein même des Maraudeurs. Sirius, qui nous avions choisi pour être le parrain d'Harry, ne cessait d'émettre des sous-entendus et des accusations à peine voilées en direction de Rémus et, encore hier, il continuait à nous assurer sa culpabilité. Il prétend que Rémus est un traître et qu'il a rejoint en secret les troupes de Voldemort. Mais jamais quiconque ne pourra me persuader d'une chose pareille ! Jamais ! Pas même Sirius, en qui j'ai pourtant une confiance aveugle. Rémus ne peut être quelqu'un d'autre qu'un ami fidèle et généreux. Je le sais et James, aussi, le savait. Il a toujours pris la défense du loup-garou devant les accusations de Sirius. Quand il a fallu décider d'un gardien du secret, une énième dispute a éclaté. James voulait que Sirius le soit, Sirius voulait que ce soit Peter, et moi, je regardais Rémus, peinée. J'aurais bien voulu que ce soit Rémus, celui qui ne cessait de subir la méfiance injustifiée d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Enervée, j'ai quitté la salle, les laissant régler leurs comptes. J'en avais marre, j'étais fatiguée de toute cette haine et de cette paranoïa. Je me fichais bien de savoir le quel des Maraudeurs serait le gardien du secret, j'avais confiance en les trois.

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je n'ai pas besoin de réponse. Car, j'ai trouvé la seule réponse qui m'importe… au bout de sept longues secondes, j'ai choisi entre mourir et vivre. Et là où je m'apprête à m'en aller, je ne veux emporter aucune rancœur envers qui que ce soit, traître ou non.

_Je plonge mes yeux émeraude, les yeux de mon fils, dans ceux de l'homme qui me fait face et…_

**_Tuez-moi mais pas Harry, **déclarais-je, la voix forte.

Je vais mourir, ce soir, maintenant. Et je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas de mettre liée d'amitié avec un loup-garou puis avec la totalité des Maraudeurs. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir perdu le contrôle de moi-même ce matin-là et d'avoir dit « oui » à James, d'avoir laissé mon cœur prendre la parole comme l'a si justement précisé Alice. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir laissé ma carrière de médicomage dans son œuf, préférant celle d'auror. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir gardé mon enfant quand je suis tombée enceinte. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir pris part au choix du gardien du secret. Et, enfin, je ne regrette pas de mourir.

Le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé est mort pour s'être placé entre Voldemort et nous, Harry et moi. Et, à présent, c'est à mon tour de faire preuve du célèbre courage de Griffondor. J'irai rejoindre James et nous pourrons admirer notre fils de là-haut. Car je sais qu'il vivra. Je ne sais comment, ni pourquoi, mais il vivra.

**_Je vous le demande une dernière fois, Madame Potter. Ecartez-vous.**

Ce que Voldemort n'a pas compris c'est qu'il peut bien répéter sa demande un million de fois, je ne bougerai pas. Le monde est ainsi. Il y a la nature, la beauté du ciel, le chant des oiseaux et, avec tout ça, il y a l'amour. Et deux amours, plus puissants que toutes les douleurs qui peuvent faire hurler une victime, entrelacent mon cœur et me feront rester là, droite et persuadée que c'est la seule option qui s'offre à moi, entre Voldemort et le berceau de mon fils l'amour de James et de Harry.

Quand le rayon vert fusa en ma direction, je ne ressentis même pas de la peur. J'avais fait le bon choix et mon cœur était en paix.

Entre Harry et moi, ça toujours été lui et ce n'est certainement pas sept secondes qui changeront quelque chose à ça.


End file.
